Just Believe In Magic, Ice
by InnocentJester199
Summary: Because of Iceland's economical crisis, Norway got worried and visited his sickly brother and take care of him- by using magic!  Suck at summaries. No pairings mentioned too. One-shot.


**A/N: This is actually my first time writing a fan fiction about Norway and Iceland. To remind you guys, I am not a yaoi fan so, this fic is not really a yaoi. It's brotherly love. This fanfic focuses on Iceland's current economical problems and big brother Norway is there to help.**

Norway was walking back and fro in front of Iceland's room. 'Should I really come and help him? He might get mad for treating him like a child.' Norway thought uneasily. Minutes later, he calmed himself down and braced himself. Then, he knocked on Iceland's door.

"Brother? May I come in?" No sound came at first. But then, he heard an irritated moan. "What is it, Norway?" Iceland asked from his room. His voice sounded so rough. It's like, he has a sore throat. "News about you has stated about your economy." Norway said, still outside the young Nordic's room. "And you're here to scold me? On how irresponsible I am?" Iceland answered bitterly. Norway was hurt with Ice's statement. But, he continued to persuade his brother to let him in. "I am worried about your current condition. Will you let me in now?" Norway insisted. But, Iceland was hard headed as him. "No." Norway eye twitched.

"I don't want to be rude but, I am entering you room." Norway declared and opened the door. "I-it's not locked?" Iceland murmured. Norway walked over to Iceland's bed and sat. "You may be shocked on how I opened it, right?" Norway asked, with a little smile on his face.

"Yes. Would you mind telling me how you did it?"

"I used magic." Iceland suddenly frowned. "Back with your stories? I told you, I am not a kid anymore. We've grown and we are now mature." Iceland told Norway. "Whatever Denmark has told you, it's not true. But what I am telling you now is the truth." Norway explained calmly. Iceland cocked an eyebrow.

"Would you care to explain further?"

"I've said it, didn't I? I used magic."

"Magic stuff was the things you keep on telling when I was kid which is obviously not true." Norway frowned this time. "Do believe on what you want to believe in." He said in his annoyed tone of voice. Iceland felt his brother's frustration so, he tried to cheer him up. "F-fine. I believe." With this, Norway's face cheered up a bit. "On one condition." Iceland added. "What is it?" Norway curiously asked. "You are to prove me this magic you keep on telling me." Norway felt his lips turn to a smile. "An easy condition, dear brother."

"You think so?"

"Of course." Then and there, Norway helped Iceland to sit near him. "What are you doing?" Iceland asked. But, Norway ignored Iceland's question and went on. He placed his hand on Iceland's forehead and mumbled a few words. Then, Iceland saw glitter-like lights flashing. Suddenly, his fever was gone. "Enough proof?" Norway said with a little smile on his face. Iceland, still in shock, touched his forehead. "Was that really... magic?" He asked innocently which made Norway laugh softly. Iceland blushed a little.

"Wh-what's funny?"

"You said you have matured, right? Just now, when you saw my magic, you reacted like a child. My little brother I used to tell my stories with." Norway told his brother. Iceland's blush went redder. "Well, everyone has a little childish self inside them." Iceland said as an excuse. "And, I admit. I am still your little brother who believes in your stories and reacts with awe." Norway's eyes widened with his brother's words. Smiling, he placed an arm around Iceland. "Do you want to hear a story about pixies and trolls?" He asked Iceland. "Sure." Norway smiled; he was not really expecting that Iceland would listen to his childish stories. So, Iceland lay down on his bed and listened carefully to his big brother's stories. Like a little kid, listening to his big brother's unimaginable stories.

Fin~

**A/N: So that's it. It's short because it's late already. Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated ^ ^**


End file.
